Be Mello
by Metaphors and Miracles
Summary: "Mihael had been born into the conflict of separation versus unity in Yugoslavia and it was only after the war in Slovenia, in which people celebrated their new born freedom, when his family fell apart." This is the story behind how Mihael became orphaned, how he became Mello. Story rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own death note or the characters mentioned in the anime and manga. So basically if you know the character then I don't own him/ her.**

 **Chapter 1**

Peace surrounded the Central Sava region in Slovenia.

The bright sun rays of the afternoon reflected itself on the Sava River, as though to emphasize the happiness and light smothering the municipality of Hrastnik. The vegetation stood lavishly marked seamlessly with golden dew. Modest homes were occupied by smiling families' content with their poverty. The town was a heaven, a picture of perfection, one that was too good to be real especially since the region was suffering from the Yugoslavia war. It seemed like the country was trying too hard to play an act of happiness and prosperity since the Slovenian independence war ended. Though, one small isolated house was not in on the act.

"You're a traitor" screeched his father in a foreign tone.

"Alojz, listen to what you're saying. How can you leave the safety and peace of Slovenia to be part of the… the Serbian mafia?" said his mother spitting out _Serbian mafia_ as though it were poisonous to her tongue.

"How can you not wish for a greater Serbia?" shouted his father.

Mihael held his baby sister closer to himself trying to shield her from the emotional abuse she was too young to comprehend. Silent tears stained his face fearing that if he sobbed the scene would become even more morbid; little did he know that no matter what the event would not improve.

"Irena, the Party of Serbian Unity believes in the unity of Serbian people; it tries to preserve our integrity, tradition and family" his father sounded more like he was trying to justify himself and his beliefs rather than convince Ma of those beliefs; either ways his father failed to pacify his mother.

Mihael sat on the crooked bed he shared with his sister, Anica, as they hid under the blankets hopping that it would create a better barrier to block out his parents' screams than the thin wooden walls did.

Mihael had been born into the conflict of separation versus unity in Yugoslavia and it was only after the war in Slovenia, in which people celebrated their new born freedom, when his family fell apart. Still after the slow independence of countries from Yugoslavia, there was the conflict of Serbia trying to take over and unite the people.

"You were fighting against Yugoslavia, we both were" cried his mother.

In all his six years of life, Mihael, had never heard his parents fight, at least not like this. Yes, they were both fighting Yugoslavia but they had opposing plans for Slovenia; his father wanted unity under Serbia whilst his mother wanted independence from all other countries. They were fighting together only to find out that they were fighting each other.

"I was fighting for unity" shouted his father.

"I was fighting for freedom" countered his mother.

With that final sentence he heard the house door open and then slam shut with the force of someone betrayed; someone who had seen their loved one for who they were only to find out that they were an embodiment of evil. His mother's harsh quick sobs soon followed.

Mihael's face was covered with disbelieve as the shouting seized. He left his shared bedroom and saw a dirty blonde woman with a slender figure and brown eyes, his mother, sitting helplessly in one of the mismatched chairs surrounding their clearly handmade dining table. His mother glanced at him then covered her face with her hands and continued sobbing. He ran out of the house and onto the dirt path towards his father.

"Pa!" he shouted. But after he got no response he ran faster and shouted louder.

But once he reached his father his lungs burnt with desire to say something, anything that will convince his father to stay; though he was unable to knowing deep down that his efforts would be fruitless. His father stopped walking and turned around to face him. Mihael stared straight into the platinum blond man, with fair skin and deep blue eyes that always reassured him. His father gave a small sympathetic smile that lasted way too short to be genuine. But that wasn't right. His father's face should be red and tear stained, he should be shaking, but the fight that only occurred moments ago was not evident on his father. He was holding a small bag probably filled with essentials ready for him for his leaving.

 _Wait. Why is he ready? Why was he ready to leave?_

His thought could not conjure an answer. His father couldn't have expected to leave, to leave him.

His father kneeled down to look him straight in the eyes.

"You have to take care of them. I can't take you with me. Serbia will reunite and once it does I'll come back for you, all of you" his father looked back to the house. Mihael turned around to see his mother standing just outside the house holding his sister tightly.

His father draped onto his neck a red rosary and looked at him reassuringly.

"Pray for her" his father said with no real command but rather pleadingly.

Mihael turned around and walked back to the house, not turning around knowing that this would be the last time he sees his father yet not wanting this to be the last memory engraved in his mind of his father. His mother's hand tightly squeezed his shoulder stopping him from entering the house.

"Pray for him" she said.

He walked in and that was what he did. He prayed, he always prayed.

 **Please comment what you thought about the story so far and how I can better my writing. This story will have approximately four chapters. Although I should warn you that there will not be a death note, Shinigami or Light in this story; this story rather focuses on how Mello's character was shaped and how he got his alias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own death note or the characters mentioned in the anime and manga. So basically if you know the character then I don't own him/ her.**

 **Chapter 2**

Mihael was walking home from the cold mines he worked in, purposely kicking small rocks that lay scattered across the unnoticeable road. He was dressed in brownish black stained clothes that couldn't possible retain their original color from the weeks work in the mines. He didn't mind though, his black clothes symbolized his hard work. Living in Central Sava, a scarcely populated rural area, and being the man of the house did not leave him with many job offers. He was actually very lucky to get this job especially since he was a ten year old weakling. He suddenly held his breath as he walked past the coal mine factories to prevent the black air from poisoning his lungs. He tried counting the rocks, identifying the different birds, playing with his finger; he tried anything that would distract him from the burning pain his lungs produced to signal their need for oxygen. Once he was a good distance away he tried to take a deep breath but instead chocked on the air and tears accumulated at the sides of his eyes.

 _If I wanted lung cancer I would've smoked_ thought Mihael sarcastically.

Though he knew that the coal industry is what earned him and his family their living. He's rather live modestly than live healthy.

He passed by a market and decided to use some of his salary on chocolate and a toy for his sister. He picked up a large bar of cheap chocolate then walked by a table filled with handmade toys. He slowly dragged his fingers across the surface of all the different toys- the Dymkovos, matryoshka doll and Bogorodsky toys- all so high in beauty and equally high in price. Though, he was not about to give up on buying his sister a pretty toy which is when he came across a faceless straw doll, a strigushka, hidden behind the other extravagant toys. The strigushka was dressed in a red and white dress that complimented the simple toy. Its price was in his budget and so he decided to purchase it.

Mihael tapped the shoulder of the seller of the toys and chocolate. The women turned around; she was a large woman with a drooped wrinkly face, comforting eyes and her gray hair was tied up in a bun. She dressed in clothes one step higher than rags which made it obvious that she rarely got customers.

"Oh Mihael" she smiled at him in recognition.

 _Shit_ Mihael thought. He now had to fake politeness to this woman who he clearly did not remember. He smiled and showed her the objects he wished to buy then extending his arm towards her to give her the money for said items hoping that he could cut this reunion short. He hated small talk, it was unnecessary; only people who had too much time in their hands and too little thought in their minds made small talk.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How old is your sister now? Do you still live in that isolated house by the lake?" her questions kept on coming without a pause for him to answer; he didn't mind that, he simply smiled and nodded.

"How is your father?" was the question that whipped away his smile and caught his attention. Before he could recover the lady had already moved on from the question, took her money and bid him farewell. Mihael turned away and walked towards his home, thoughts of his father spiraling around in his mind.

His father and mother used to constantly travel to Austria when Slovenia was under Yugoslavia's control; and even after its independence, his mother continued to seek its help for other countries independence, although, aid never came.

 _Does she actually think a country would lend their army to a weak woman to fight a war it had no business in_ he would always think bitterly just before she would leave.

This and the fact that they lived isolated from everyone else was why no one had known his father had left them. His mother hadn't mourned or felt angered after his father left nor did she forgive him and pray for his return; she simply did not acknowledge his existence or him ever have existing. She didn't speak of him which was why neither he nor his sister did.

He walked across the same dirt path he walked over his whole life still having thoughts of his father in his mind; these thoughts were ever presents, it was just that sometimes they weren't much of a bother. Entering his house he saw his little sister putting together the colorful puzzle he gave her for her birthday. Her back was towards him and all that showed of her was her long platinum blonde hair which seemed to envelope her. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and her almond shaped brown eyes doubled in size while a smile plastered on her face brightening up his whole mood but she made no movement towards him.

"Mi-el" she said failing to pronounce his name correctly. He grabbed the doll he bought her from the market and walked slowly towards her. She watched the toy with hunger in her eyes until he finally gave her the doll. He smiled seeing her play with her new toy as well as the puzzle contently as though she actually made effort to receive any of those toys.

"Mihael" his mother called for him from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen which was across from where he was. He past the dining table taking his sweet time looking through the books that always littered the table. He looked through the books that he had already read- the adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Oliver Twist, 1984 and many more- hoping that a new book would suddenly appear. His mother was highly educated as a child and only lived a poor life of recently when she left her parents' house to live with his father. She valued education and tutored him math, languages, and science, which were more informative than the studies taught at the town's elementary school.

He left the books and continued his path towards the kitchen while unwrapping his chocolate bar. He did not enter the kitchen, though, as it could only fit one person as well as a food cabinet, a stove, a refrigerator and a small table by the door. Mihael placed the money on the small table not directly giving it to his mother knowing his mother should be disgraced having her not-yet-teenager son be the breadwinner when she was supposed to be the parent; though if she truly felt that way or if it were simply Mihael's imagination she showed no signs of self-disappointment. She took the money and placed in a jar hidden inside the food cabinet in a speed he never knew she possessed. She turned around facing him with her loving bright smile that often hid the dark circles and wrinkles that have plagued her face ever since his father left.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop buying useless toys and chocolate." she exclaimed rather than asked but in the meantime she broke a piece of his chocolate and ate it. Mihael simply smiled at her knowing that she was not serious and was lousily playing the role of a responsibly mother. Chocolate had always been their guilty pleasure. Though, their addiction to chocolate would seem to most as an unhealthy obsession.

After she swallowed his chocolate her smile disappeared. And although he knew what she was going to say he was not happy about it.

"I'm leaving to Austria for a while" she said neutrally.

That sentence always provoked an outburst from him and this moment was not an exception.

"You just came back a week ago!"

She kept quiet and unfazed; this was not his first outburst and clearly not his last.

"You can't keep on leaving. You're the parent you're supposed to take care of me not the other way around. You can't keep on treating me like a toy doing all your dirty work" he cried.

Although he knew he had a point, he also knew she wouldn't she wouldn't start supporting the family and he wouldn't stop being the adult.

"Most ten year olds play with balls and cans not work in coal mines. Most ten year olds go to school not get rare tutoring sessions at home."

He and his mother both knew that he would not enjoy playing with immature dense children. He also knew he was much smarter than people twice his age so elementary school would be useless to him.

"Are you just going to keep on leaving me like Pa did? Will you one day decide not to return?"

He knew that wouldn't happen. But why couldn't she stop fighting. She already won against Pa, Slovenia is an independent country.

"Will you just take your responsibility seriously and put aside your competition against Pa."

After all his shouting he turned around and walked away. Just before he reached his shared bedroom not wanting to see his mother as she leaves the next morning his sister stated "Mi-al sood beh moh Mel-oh." He resisted the urge to correct her sentence into 'Mihael should be more mellow," but he knew how much she despised being unable to speak properly and so she refrained from speaking much.

He walked towards his shared bedroom and cried himself to sleep only to be woken up at the middle of the night to his mother's coughing, this was not new. She had a smoker's cough which was odd considering he was the one exposed to air pollution near all the coal mines and factories. He looked to his right and saw his little sister sleeping unconcerned about his mother's coughing. He tried to go back to sleep but his mother's coughs got louder and rougher. After a few minutes of uncontrollable coughing he exited his room and walked to the room next to his. His mother was sitting on her bed coughing into a napkin. He got closer to her, close enough to see that she was coughing blood.

"Ma?" Mihael looked at her worryingly.

She looked at him for a moment as the coughing seized. He had seen her crying before, he had seen her injured before, he had seen her sick before; in no way was his mother a strong woman, but he had never seen the desperate desire to quit in her eyes before. He was terrified.

She patted her lap signaling for him to lie on her bed and place his head on her lap, and so he did. She smoothed out his hair combing it with her fingers.

"I've been lying to you. I haven't gone to Austria since your father left. I've been going to Bosnia, the Serbs are there and so I've been looking for your father." She explained.

He felt content. He didn't know if it was because his mother was looking for his father or because his brain hasn't processed the information yet but it didn't matter since he soon fell asleep.

As the first rays of sunshine lit his mother's room, Mihael woke up. He saw his mother's lifeless body lying by him. The event of last night crashed him down to reality. His mother had been lying; she was looking for his father.

 _Why? Because she loved him. Because she couldn't handle the responsibility. Because she was lost and regretted that dreadful day_.

No matter her reason she had still manipulated him, forcing him into a role that led to her own benefit. Although that was true, he felt no remorse towards her because she was his mother and he loves her and so did she. He sobbed silently then held onto his rosary and prayed for his mother, prayed for her entrance to heaven.

He picked up his mother's body, which was quite heavy for someone so thin, and dragged her to the barren land by their house. He dug and dug using their shovel which was used to move snow in the winter. His muscles were burning from all the restless effort he was putting but giving up was not an option. He buried his mother by their house knowing that she would want to be there when they bring back his father.

He sat by her grave which he decorated with stones and flowers. By the afternoon, he went inside and saw his sister staring at him, waiting to find out what they would do now.

"Pack your things we're going to get Pa back." He stated firmly.

Anica nodded and went away to pack her necessities which consisted of mostly toys. He went to the kitchen cabinet and got all the money they kept in a jar. Once they were done packing they walked outside of the house. He held their bags around his shoulder, his sister's hand in his left hand and the rosary in his right as he silently prayed for protection and good fortune.

* * *

 **This chapter although not lacking in length lacks in adventure. The next chapter will probably have more adventure to it as Mihael travels to Bosnia with**

 **his sister to find** **their father. Once again please comment what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own death note or the characters mentioned in the anime and manga. So basically if you know the character then I don't own him/ her.**

 **Chapter 3**

Mihael was exhausted. He had been carrying Anica on his back shortly after they left their home. He had walked a good distance away from his town, in which that he could no longer see the town but not far enough to detect another town. He walked into the forest seeing it as a safer option than walking on the highway where sidewalks seemed to no longer exist. His plan was to continue this trip in the forest until they reached another town where they could rest and then he could figure a more efficient plan to get to Bosnia. Though now as he walked through the dark forest holding the map of the former Yugoslavia and their bags in one hand while supporting his sister who lay asleep on his back with the other hand, he realized that he had made a mistake for they were clearly lost. Mihael, now frustrated, dropped their bags next to a pine tree then slowly and carefully placed Anica on the ground with her back leaning on the tree only to find out that she was wide awake.

"Um… you're awake….uh… you were so silent I didn't think you were awake" Mihael continued his stuttering fit trying to explain why they were in the forest. Though this made no sense, Mihael hadn't done anything wrong; he hadn't done anything, so why was he stuttering? He looked into his sister's eyes, which seemed too wide for their almond shape, and knew that it was the fact that he hadn't done anything, that he had failed to take his sister to safety when she clearly depended on him, which made him nervous. Anica patted the ground next to her and so he sat there waiting for her to have a fit about him not being responsible enough and of that sort. But once he sat down she crawled onto his lap and fell asleep. Mihael wrapped his arms around his sister and smiled; Anica was very calm and rational, it was his nerves that created an unlikely scenario of her getting angry.

"We'll just rest here till the morning when there is light and we don't have to worry about getting lost" Mihael voiced out the plan to no one in particular since they both knew it.

He had planned to stay awake all night guarding his sister but into the first few minute of the night he was in deep sleep weary from the day's events.

Mihael woke up to the sound of a loud motor engine. He was soon on guard; he looked down to see his sister peacefully asleep, he checked their bags to find out that they weren't robbed, he looked around and found out that they were the only occupants of the forest, other than the birds, at the present time. He could finally take a deep breath and let his guard down.

Mihael, now that he was guaranteed of their safety, could focus on the loud noise that woke him up moments ago. He heard the motor engine once more accompanied by the sound of rubber hitting gravel and tar.

 _Motors and tires, there were cars nearby and if there are cars then there must be a road and roads lead to towns_ Mihael's brain went on override as he finally felt things going his way.

Now that Mihael was actually looking for cars, he could see them not too far away pathetically hidden from his view by some pine trees. He woke Anica up, got their bags, and then they ventured towards the highway.

Mihael extended his arm vertically and raised his thumb, doing the famous hitchhikers thumb. This move was not new to him since he often tried to hail a ride after work; though it was not very effective then since not many people drove near coal mines, hopefully his luck would be better. As he stood there temporarily patient, cars past by him without recognizing his existence.

 _Don't ignore me_ Mihael thought while giving the death glare to a passing car whose dwellers were oblivious to Mihael's sudden hostility towards them.

It might simply be his paranoia but he felt as though the cars would speed up once they got closer to him. Mihael stood their stubbornly not willing to think of another plan.

 _What's wrong with people today, can't they just give a helping_ _hand_ Mihael thought bitterly.

A late 1960s Wartburg Knight Car stopped way too close to him for his personal liking. Mihael did not know much about cars but he did know that this medium family sized car which could barely make it to 70 mph was pathetic; but alas beggars can't be choosers. He went towards the rolled down window to talk to the driver.

"Hello there! Where do you need a ride to?" said an overly enthusiastic man in his 30s who seems to have gotten all the symptoms of becoming old- losing hair, gaining belly fat, wrinkles, etc.- way too early.

Mihael peered into the car to see three other occupants- a woman and two teenagers- smiling brightly at him. The group of people looked way too physically different to actually be related. He looked back to the driver who was still smiling at him expecting a reply. They looked suspicious, no one was this happy about picking up hitchhikers and especially not teenagers; they were supposed to be miserably wallowed up in their privileged lives complaining about everything and anything that remotely disagreed with their liking.

 _To hell with gut feeling_ Mihael thought. He needed to get to Bosnia as soon as possible.

"Bosnia" Mihael said.

"Anywhere in Bosnia is fine" Mihael added after realizing that Bosnia was not a sufficient answer with it being a relatively large country compared to Slovenia.

"Well we're on our way to Zagreb in Croatia, but you can always take a train from there!" said the man spilling more emotion to his words than what was considered socially acceptable.

"I'm Nenad" he stated.

"Mihael"

Mihael turned to the back of the car waiting for Nenad to open the trunk for him so he could put his bags but after nothing of such sort happened he simply placed his stuff under his feet in the car while Anica sat on his lap. The seventy five minute ride to the Slovenia-Croatian border passed by in silence as the occupants of the car tried so hard to ignore each other without making it obvious or awkward. Although this was very odd, it was fine by Mihael as he too did not feel up to faking courtesy.

Once they reached the border the 'family' visibly tensed and stretched their lips into unbelievably unnatural wide smiles. Mihael didn't get people's deal with borders, simply show them your passport and you can freely wander around the country you wish to visit. Mihael readied his and Anica's passports; their mother had made sure they had passports even though they were poor, she would constantly talk about one day taking them with her when she travelled but that 'one day' never came and now it never will.

As their car came just a few inches to the border, a muscular yet feminine brunette stood by the window with a simple smile. Mihael stretched his arm towards Nenad trying to give him their passports but Nenad either did not notice that or was ignoring him for he made no move to take them. Nenad rolled down his window and looked, once more, unnaturally friendly.

"Hello –" the woman said only to be cut off by Nenad.

"Hi! I'm Nenad and that's my family. We're actually planning on a family trip to Croatia as the weather is amazing this time of year" Nenad said with an odd urgency for someone initiating small talk.

Mihael placed the passports in one of the bags knowing that this small talk would be anything but short. After a few minutes of senseless talking that everyone seemed fed up with, Nenad being the exception, the lady was about to allow them to cross the border but said action was stopped when her German shepherd started to bark from the back of the car. She eyed Nenad suspiciously and the sweet smiling brunette seemed to disappear from her face, now showing a stern tough police officer.

"Sir, please exit the vehicle" the woman stated in a formal tone that was not present moments ago.

"What for?" Nenad asked smiling while raising his eyebrows in a show of confusion.

"Sir, please exit the vehicle," she repeated not believing his act of innocence "and open the car's trunk."

 _This is not good_ Mihael repeated in his mind as panic began to seep through his very being. Mihael tightly clutched the door's handle waiting for the perfect moment to escape, he was not going to be trapped in No Man's Land once the conflict commenced.

Nenad exited the vehicle with an alert stance rather than his friendly one, this actually seemed more natural on him and it was hard for Mihael to believe that Nenad ever seemed friendly.

The lady stood by the car supposedly keeping an eye on the occupants of the car but really having her undivided attention on Nenad. Nenad was escorted by a lanky looking young man who carried himself with pride and bulkiness. Their stance made it seem as though Nenad was already proclaimed guilty and was being sent to his cell.

Nenad slowly opened the trunk not giving anyone a clear visual of what laid inside it. No one was giving their attention to their specified subject; the woman stared at Nenad, Nenad stared at the man, the man stared at the woman.

Mihael couldn't take this suspense any longer. He grabbed his sister's arm, opened the car door and pulled his sister and himself as well as one their bags on the floor outside of the car. He quickly closed the car door hoping he could block out the conflict only to realize that the conflict was actually taking place outside of the car.

Mihael's risky stunt initiated a shootout between the police and Nenad. He placed his hands around Anica's ears creating an insufficient barrier between her and the psychological stress this would leave any sane person.

 _This can't be happening. Why is this happening? How could he let this happen?_ Mihael's thoughts turned more depressing by the minute.

Another shot was fired releasing Mihael from his state of self-hatred. Mihael looked down at his sister and saw her eyes portraying fear. No that isn't right, she seemed concerned rather than scared. She was scared for him.

After Mihael finally realized that the gun shots ceased to fire, he squeezed his sister's shoulders and headed to explore the aftermath of the event. The so called 'family' was gone. The lanky man was probably dead as he lay on the floor in a pool of blood. The lady seemed to be gone as well, though he couldn't see any reason for her to run away. He finally had the courage to look at the trunk which had caused all this chaos. Mihael opened the slightly ajar trunk to find that is was filled with guns. Mihael's eyes widened in surprise as he found guns of different shapes and sizes occupying the trunk.

 _The family was trying to smuggle weapons into Croatia. But, why?_ Mihael's curiosity began to rip at his sanity as he tried to figure out the family's motives. He analyzed information he already knew: _the family was headed to Zagreb in Croatia with a heap of guns._ Mihael replayed this information over and over again in his head until an explanation was generated.

 _The family was in their way to Croatia to assassinate government officials as an act of vengeance for the Serbs. I was in the car with terrorists. Anica was in the car with terrorists._ This revelation ripped at Mihael's sanity much more fiercely than his curiosity had.

"Stand right there!" someone shouted from behind Mihael.

He grabbed one of the weapons and turned swiftly towards the noise. The lady, now bloodied, stood with a gun pointed towards him. Mihael's gun became heavier in his hands as he realized that there was no way of convincing this woman of his innocence and he will inevitably have to use the gun.

Mihael aimed the gun at the woman remembering something he read from Niccolò Machiavelli's The Prince, "If you're going to shoot the king, don't miss."

 _Aim to kill! Aim to kill! Aim to Kill!_ his thoughts chanted over and over again pushing him towards the border of insanity and destruction.

 _No!_ whatever sanity Mihael still had shouted. His aim was not to kill. His aim is to escape. He would aim to escape.

Mihael lowered his aim and pulled the trigger. The gun's unexpected force pushed his hands towards his chest probably leaving a bruise. The lady shouted in pain as she fell to the floor. Mihael shot her leg, he aimed to escape.

Mihael dropped the gun and ran back towards his sister. He held the bag around his shoulder while holding his sister's hand tightly and running away. He ran towards Croatia and away from the border and all the disasters. He ran and ran until he was far away from the border but his paranoia convinced him otherwise.

His breathing came quick and short from all the running but he heard crying.

"Anica, we're safe" Mihael said reassuringly.

He became lightheaded from the exhaustion but the crying continued.

"Anica, stop worrying" Mihael said with a hint of annoyance.

His vision started to blur from all the dirt and dust but the crying kept on getting louder.

"Anica, stop crying!" Mihael abruptly stopped running forcing Anica to stop as well.

Mihael turned towards his sister to find once more a worrying look in her eyes and a dried face, one showing no signs of tears. He stared at her in disbelief but the crying had not stopped. He touched his face only to find it soaking wet. His body had betrayed him allowing him to show an emotion he had not intended to display.

Mihael dropped on the floor grasping his rosary. He was going to kill someone. He hurt someone with a sinful tool. His intentions had made his act as good as murder. Mihael prayed for forgiveness for he had been dirtied by the world's immoralities.

* * *

 ** _So this chapter was originally much longer but I decided to divide it into two so that there wouldn't be a heavy load of events. Once more, constructive criticism through a review is very much appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own death note or the characters mentioned in the anime and manga. So basically if you know the character then I don't own him/ her.**

 **Chapter 4**

The sun was setting, ready to forget the day's events; Mihael, on the other hand, was not ready for such action. He sat crouched on the floor with his hands covering his tear stained face. The events that had occurred still lingered in his mind. His breathing had slowed down but he did not feel up to continuing his trip. He knew he had done what was necessary, he knew that there was no other choice, he knew he didn't kill her; but he also knew that those reasons did not justify his act. His emotions had hijacked his mind and decided to put the events on replay as a form of torture.

Mihael's mind was passing the border of 'no return'. Why should he continue this journey if it lead him to his mind's demise? He would become someone else, someone he wouldn't recognize, someone he'd hate. These thoughts abruptly stopped once he felt small gentle hands squeeze his shoulder, his will to continue. He looked up into Anica's eyes; they were always filled with emotions of love, trust and care. He hugged his sister tightly hoping that this close proximity would rub some of her hope onto him.

Mihael took a deep breath and let go of his sister. He had to continue if not for him for her. If he couldn't keep his innocence then his sister will surely keep hers.

Mihael sat back on the grass and decided to go through his bag and see if he could find the map to guide them to their destination. Once he opened the bag he found their passports waiting to be used.

 _They were a complete waste,_ Mihael thought bitterly. He grabbed the passports wanting to throw them but the rational part of his mind told him that they might be useful some other time. _Fine,_ Mihael thought in defeat. His rational side overthrew his emotional side, which had dictatorially taken over Mihael's mind. He placed the passports back in the bag carefully hiding them to the side so he wouldn't have to see them. When he finally gave the rest of the bag's contents his full attention, he saw toys.

 _Toys! No! No!_ Mihael couldn't stand for it. He started throwing the toys one by one out of the bag. _This isn't my bag its_ , he paused midway through his searching, _Anica's._ This one thought ruined his mind's short lived tranquility.

"Did you really need to bring a bag?" he shouted at Anica. "Now we don't have money to get to Bosnia and we might never find Pa and we'll starve. All because you wanted to get toys, stupid toys that aren't even necessary" He waved her strigushka around in the air to prove his point.

His movement came to a stop once he saw the tears warning to spill out of Anica's eyes. _Agh_ Mihael thought. He was the one who took the bag during the commotion, though only because he didn't have the luxury of time to check if it was his bag or not. It was really no one's fault.

"I'm sorry" Mihael said to Anica letting go of his pride this one moment. She offered him a small smile in a show of forgiveness.

Mihael continue rummaging through Anica's bag hoping to find something of use. After going through the many toys, he found a flashlight. _Well this could've come handy last night in the forest_ , Mihael thought trying not to get angry at Anica for not giving it to him yesterday when they needed it. He then found some bread and cheese, a thin blanket and a compass. Small flickers of anger were ignited by the fact that Anica did not give them any of these items when they needed them a day before. He really wished Anica would talk more. Mihael put back the items in the bag leaving the necessities for last so they would be to the top of the bag.

They decided to rest for the night by a tree with the blanket covering them.

* * *

After waking up and eating a breakfast of bread and cheese, they started walking. Mihael used the compass to go south to Zagreb. He decided to go there and take a train to Bosnia just as Nenad had suggested. He hated having to take the advice of a terrorist but it was a pretty good plan.

They didn't have to go to Zagreb to find a train station because they found a seldom-used station along a railway line. The railway stop was just a covered high piece of land that was attached to the railway; there was no ticket counter, hustled people nor souvenir shops.

Once the train stopped, he entered the train with Anica. They looked around for seats as the train was relatively full. They took four seats in the middle row- two seats in front of the other two. He sat next to his sister and placed the bag on the seat in front of them instead of the compartment above.

After a couple more stops, a woman dressed in a uniform composed of a knee length skirt with a matching blue blazer and a short flat hat with a vinyl brim, the train conductor, came in from the door in front of him. She took people's tickets, smiled at them and then continued doing her job by stamping the ticket _. She's nice, she speaks Croatian and seems easy to trick,_ Mihael analyzed. The woman stopped by a typical American family of Caucasian parents and two daughters. She wasn't fluent in English so she swiftly stamped their ticket without even looking at them, avoided small talk and instead smiled extensively.

"Hello there, are your parents here? I need to stamp your tickets" she asked Mihael smiling in between every pause she made.

"I'm sorry but do you speak English?" he asked in a perfect American accent by rolling his Rs and speaking slowly. The woman evidently tensed.

"Your father" she pronounce ' _th_ ' as simply ' _t_ ' "and uh" she said forgetting the English word for mother. "Ticket" she finally said trying to cut to the chase.

"My father is in the bathroom" Mihael said pointing at the toilet.

The woman got the hint and walked away to stamp others tickets.

After they stopped at a small train station, Mihael and Anica got off the train and took another train. They continued this scheme for three more trains until they reached Banja Luka, a Bosnian city mostly inhabited by Serbs.

Mihael was very aware of the conditions of Bosnia. The war had left the country with approximately 200,000 people dead. The turmoil between the Muslim Bosnians, Orthodox Serbs and Catholic Croats still left the three ethnicities bitter.

Mihael walked out of the train station with Anica. The city was beautiful and grand. It had detailed ornate churches which contrasted with the mid-20th century gray clean buildings and parks.

 _Why would the city need parks when it's literally surrounded by forests_? Mihael that at how inconvenient the city was.

It finally dawned to Mihael, after seeing a glance of the city, that it was impossible for him to find his Pa. The country was large, he had no knowledge of where the Serbian Mafia resided and he didn't even know if his Pa was alive or not. Though, he really had no better option.

Mihael held Anica's hand tightly and they walked away from the hustle of the city and towards its edges. It was very unlikely for the Mafia to stay in the city they would probably stay in less populate areas with lots of clubs where they could get drunk, gamble and sell illegal weapons.

As they continued walking, the large extravagant buildings were replaced by old wooden houses and rock and dirt paths. This part of Bosnia reminded Mihael of Slovenia and he was hit with a sense of homesickness; he felt a pang in his heart as he remembered all the times he played with Anica in the forest, read the books his mother brought him and ate chocolate. He missed chocolate the most.

A large gray modern building stood out between the roofed brick houses and the grave yard by his right, which seemed to never end. Many people in their mid- twenties wearing jeans and blue shirts surrounded the building. They had bright smiles and looked delicate, not in the sense of their physical feature but the fact that they moved carelessly and happily like they haven't endured any suffering in their lives.

 _Foreigners_ Mihael thought distastefully with a hint of jealousy.

 _Jealousy? No it was just distast I felt. I wasn't jealous,_ Mihael denied.

As they continued walking, the blue shirts became less and less. They came across a club with the name 'Serbian Night' engraved on the door.

 _I guess that's a good place as any to start,_ Mihael thought. He turned around to his sister, who stared disgustedly at the club. Mihael grabbed both shoulders focusing her attention at him.

"I'm gonna go in and find out if they know anything about Pa" he told her.

He dropped his hands and started walking towards the clubs entrance, when he was suddenly stopped by someone pulling his arm. He looked back to see his sister staring at him pleadingly.

"You can't go in there with me it's dangerous" he explained while shaking his arm to free it from her grip. Little did he know she didn't want to go in there with him; she didn't want _him_ to go in there.

Mihael stepped in the club and instantly smelt tons of aromas from herbal to rich caramel-like; alone these aromas were inviting but together they were simply choking. The club was dimly lit, not because the owner wanted to give it a mysterious mood but because the light bulbs were burnt out and the owner did not feel like changing them. There were round wooden table scattered around and most surrounded by tons of people. To the side of the club there was a bar and a bartender, who stood lazily waiting for his job to be over probably so he could get a drink as well. The men there were all from there thirties and above. They dressed in mostly gold chain necklaces, polo shirts and jeans.

 _Where is the leather?_ Mihael thought genuinely surprised and disappointed _Aren't the mafia supposed to be dressed in black leather, fur and boots? Aren't they supposed to be bad-ass?_

Mihael walked confidently and with the stance of someone much bigger than himself. He stopped in front of a man wearing a leather jacket with a beer jug as his only company. Mihael took a seat making so much noise as he pulled out the chair and sat on it, he demanded attention. The man eyed Mihael suspiciously.

"I wanna speak to your boss" demanded Mihael.

"Excuse me?" the man was clearly confused.

"Your Capo" explained Mihael.

The man still looked confused

 _How thick can this guy be?_ Mihael thought irately.

"I want to speak with the Serbian Mafia leader," Mihael spoke plainly expecting the man to still be confused. Although, that wasn't the case for the man grabbed Mihael by his neck and slammed his back to the wall.

"What did you say!" shouted the man and paused actually expecting Mihael to answer. "You want to talk to my don? You think you're a wiseguy? I should just whack you right here and now."

The man continued cursing but Mihael wasn't listening anymore. Mihael's air supply was running out. The edges of his vision were black and slowly invading the rest of his sight. He felt lightheaded and a clutching pain in his lungs was spreading to the rest of his body. Mihael was dropped to the floor and the man walked away. Mihael took deep breaths thankful for the air. He felt relieved and scared but most of all angry.

 _How dare someone treat me like that?_ Mihael thought. He mustered up whatever energy he still had, then ran to the man holding a beer jug he didn't remember grabbing and finally slammed the jug onto the man's back. The man, now more angry than before, punched Mihael in the stomach causing him to fall a good few meters away. Mihael coughed up blood then looked up at the large, angry man. Men surrounded the man some jeering him while others trying to stop him. Mihael kept his eyes open; if he was going to die he would stare death into the eye mockingly for death has failed to make him afraid. Arms grabbed him pulling him from behind. Mihael pushed and hit aimlessly to free himself but to no avail. Mihael cringed at the bright light as he was thrown outside of the bar. He looked up to see the scrawny bartender looking at him disappointedly which actually intimidated him more than the buff angry man.

Mihael got up and looked around for his sister. He found her sitting just outside of the graveyard picking up a cluster of tiny white flowers. He stood directly behind her casting a shadow over her and gaining her attention. He didn't spare her a glance he just walked inside the grave yard and she followed.

He found clusters of white tomb stones; most of which had beautiful flowers around them while others were surrounded by dust and were forgotten. He walked past them while reading the names of some.

"Andrija, Bojan, Alojz, Dejan-"

 _Wait, what?_ Mihael went back a couple of tombstones until he reached the one with 'Alojz' carved into it. _Pa?_

The rest of the name was covered with dust so Mihael could not know if that was truly his father.

 _No it wasn't it couldn't be,_ Mihael thought.

 _Are you sure?_

 _Alojz is a common name._

 _Then why don't you wipe out the dust and your point would be indisputable?_

 _Because if it is him then I'm lost, I'd have no hope, no backup plan, no nothing._

Mihael was having a dispute in his mind while his body simply ran out of the grave making the choice for him. He ran with Anica tailing after him.

He had exited the grave but the dispute was still present. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted.

He looked towards the shout to find a drunken man exiting the bar.

"You insulted Bratislav" the man accused.

 _Bratislav must have been the man I crashed the jug onto_ , Mihael thought and a small smirk appeared on his face. Said smirk was soon wiped away when the man grabbed a gun from his pocket.

Mihael's breathing quickened but as he remembered the grave he slowly calmed down. Being shot to death was not the worst way to die, Mihael thought accepting his faith. He glared at the man coolly not bothering to even look at the gun.

He heard a shot that hit its mark. He heard a scream and then whimpers.

 _When will the surprise fade off and the pain take over,_ Mihael thought.

He looked down at his body wondering where he had been shot. He couldn't find any wound but he was standing on top of a pool of blood.

 _Wait a second! No! No!_ Mihael thought as he looked behind him. That is when he found his sister, his untainted sister, his pure sister, painted in red, such a despicable color.

"No!" Mihael shouted as tears fell down his face. Anica was supposed to live happily and innocent. She was supposed to live.

Mihael shook her. He tried pushing away the blood ergo returning her back to her lovely self. He hugged his sister praying that their roles would switch. His sister depended on him to protect her and he failed her. More tears fell.

Arms wrapped around him strangling him. He fought and he hit but to no prevail. Multiple people held him down as a young brunette dressed in a blue shirt came into view.

"You have to calm down" she said.

 _What's wrong with that woman doesn't she know my sister just died,_ Mihael thought as he continued struggling. Mihael suddenly stopped fighting, _who are these people?_

"Did you just speak English?" Mihael asked the woman finally recognizing her as one of the foreigners dressed in the blue shirts he saw earlier near the large building.

She smiled then got up and turned around facing one of her comrades showing 'Volunteer' written at the back of her shirt.

"Call Mr. Whammy" she told her comrade.

She sat next to him and stated "I'm so sorry for your loss but you are in good hands now."

Mihael held his rosary. He prayed for the impossible; he prayed to go a couple of minute back in time so he could move to the side and block the bullet from hitting his sister. His prayers were not answered.

* * *

 **If anyone has noticed an improvement in my writing, it's thanks to Whimsical Symphony he gave some really good advice. Once more, Thank you for all the advice!**

 **One more chapter to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mihael dragged his feet as he walked on the polished floor of the gray building he saw before. The inside of the building was just as modern as the outside. It had a forced geometric figure in which different shapes would bulge out from each other in bland colors such as black, gray and white. There were many people dressed in bright blue yet somehow merged beautifully with the building's color scheme. Mihael, still dressed in his dirtied black clothes that now held blood stains, felt out of place; which wasn't technically a bad thing. Mihael did not like this place; it seemed too cold.

After the blue shirts came to calm him down, he realized that he had lost everything and stopped fighting. He was emotionally and physically drained. There was nothing anyone could do to make his situation any worse. He had lost his family, his home and his bag which he dropped somewhere during all the commotion. The only thing he had not lost was his faith.

 _Left_ , Mihael memorized the next turn they took. Yes, Mihael had lost all will to resist the people in this institute but he still planned to escape once he took advantage of their pity. He continued marking all the turns they took in his mind.

Mihael stared at the woman that was guiding him. She wasn't the same as the one who helped him calm down. She was a brunette as well but she was short and had a curvy figure. She wore lots of makeup to hide the fact that she had a baby face; he instantly despised her for that, how much free time could a person have to worry about and be able to change how god created them.

The woman finally stopped in front of a white door. She opened the door and stood outside of the room expectantly.

 _She's probably going to lock me in the room until they figure out what to do with me_ , Mihael thought as he leisurely entered the room. He turned around to face the woman once he was inside the room. She stood under the door frame smiling.

"Just stay here and enjoy until someone comes and gets you" she said slowly while nodding her head and using gestures to explain what she meant.

Mihael was insulted; these people had already heard him speak perfect English so this woman had no right to speak to him as though he was mentally challenged.

After a moment of awkward silence in which Mihael refused to reply to the woman, she closed the door and locked it. He turned around to inspect the room but once he did his eyes opened widely as he saw the room's contents. The room was plain white but held to his left were bookshelves filled with infinite novels, to his right there was a wardrobe and beside it different toys, and in front of him laid large colorful sofas and a tiny fridge.

 _This is heaven,_ Mihael thought as he walked further into the room.

He was about to walk towards the wardrobe when he saw a large white security camera on the far right corner of the room. They were watching him. This fact drove Mihael's mind to overthink.

 _What reason did they have to bring me here? Why am I treated so well? Are they going to experiment on me? Sell me?_ Similar thoughts polluted his mind, none giving him the pleasure of reassurance. He had to escape.

He walked normally towards the wardrobe trying not to hint his desire to escape. He opened the wardrobe's left door blocking the camera's view of him. Taking a deep breath he tried to compose himself and figure out a plan. He stared at himself in the mirror attached to the wardrobe's door. He was dirty; his clothes were black, his hair tangled and his face dirtied into a couple of shades darker, though this was not new. The need to wash his face made him realize that there was no toilet in the room.

 _Prefect_ , though Mihael. He would simply knock on the door asking to go to the toilet. Once he was taken to the toilet, he would knock out his guide, steal his shirt and then run away.

Mihael looked around the room and felt a certain pang in his heart for not indulging in the room's pleasures. That's when he spotted a large rabbit stuffed animal and an idea popped into his head.

Mihael took the stuffed animal then hurried towards the camera's blind spot. He stared at the toy remembering Anica and how much she would adore such a toy. Shrugging such thoughts out of his mind, he turned the toy to its back and opened the zipper. He hastily tore out the stuffing and a large black mechanical box at the middle of the toy, only leaving slight stuffing towards the toy's skin keeping its fluffiness factor.

Mihael smiled as he stared at his disguised bag. He grabbed a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans from the wardrobe and stuffed it into the toy. He left the stuffed animal by the wardrobe and headed towards the book shelves. He took a moment to stare at all the diverse books. Finally he decided to take three books so the change would go unnoticed. He took 'Anne of Green Gables,' 'Uncle Tom's Cabin' and 'A Death in the Desert.' He placed the books gently inside of the stuffed animal, and then headed towards the fridge.

On top of the fridge laid a fruit basket, he took a few apples and then opened the fridge to see if there was anything worth taking before he left. He rummaged through the fridge until he found a rectangular bar enfolded in a metallic purple wrapper. Mihael dropped the apples hoping that the bar was what he thought it saw. He opened one of the bar's wrappers and saw a beautiful brown bar, chocolate. Mihael smiled extending the corner of his lips towards his cheekbones. He sat on the floor spreading his legs and then took a bight contently. He broke a piece of the cold chocolate in his mouth savoring the sweetness of it as the chocolate melted in his mouth. He repeated the process feeling as though every bight was his first. After everything that happened the past few days, he had truly needed that chocolate bar. Mihael grabbed the rest of the chocolate bars and walked towards the stuffed animal.

Mihael created a checklist in his mind. He had clothes, entertainment and food; now all he needed was a weapon. He looked around the room helplessly; there was nothing he could use as a weapon. He looked back at the wardrobe catching a glimpse of himself on the mirror. The mirror. Mihael took the mirror off of the wardrobe's door. He stared at the wardrobe's door where he knew the camera was attaching threateningly behind it. Praying that the camera did not have a voice recorder, he smashed the mirror inside of the wardrobe seeing his once whole image divided into multiple small ones. He picked up a sharp piece of broken mirror, careful not to injure himself, wrapped around it one of the shirts from the wardrobe and placed it inside of the stuffed animal. He was ready to leave.

Mihael walked towards the door but just as he was about to knock on it, he heard a click as it was unlocked.

 _Did they hear the crash of the mirror_ , Mihael thought as fear drowned him.

He saw the door handle being pushed downwards from the opposite side and the door being pulled open slowly adding on to the suspense. The door opened revealing an old man with a white mustache complementing his white hair and blue eyes behind his frameless glasses.

"Young lad, this room is filled with hidden cameras" the old mad said following the statement with a slight smile. Mihael panicked and readied himself to attack if necessary.

"If you wished to leave you should have just asked," the man walked around Mihael and sat on one of the sofas leaving the door wide open "though I do advise you to stay and listen to why you were brought here."

Mihael eyed the man and then the door. He was giving him a choice; he could either leave or stay.

Mihael walked slowly towards the man and sat on the sofa facing his.

"Fine choice, I am Quilish Wammy, but you may call me Mr. Wammy; and who may you be?" Wammy asked

"Mihael" he replied.

"I see you can understand English and I've been told you speak it as well. I am surprised to see that you're educated while being in poor conditions"

 _Would he just cut to the chase_ , Mihael thought choosing to stay quiet.

"Well, all I really need to know is if you are an orphan."

Miheal stared dumbfounded at the man.

"Yes, I am" He finally stated after what seemed like eons. Anger penetrated through his very being at such an audacious question.

"I am very sad to hear that, you have my sympathy" Wammy stated surprising Mihael at how honestly distressed the man sounded.

"This center is a charity and volunteer center. Youth come here to help people suffering from the war both financially and physically; while wealthy adults donate money to the suffering. You had first been brought here simply to be taken care of until you have deemed it fit to leave but now after observing how intellectual you are I wish to invite you to Wammy's house. Wammy's house is an orphanage for gifted children. There your intellect will be nourished while you live a life of luxury. Still this luxury comes with a cost; you will be competing to become L's successor, L being the world's greatest detective" Mihael sat quietly taking in everything Mr. Wammy said.

Mihael had many unanswered questions. Where is Wammy's house? Why would competing to be a successor be considered a cost? How can he truly believe this old man?

These questions influenced him to simply leave but then different thoughts plagued his mind. Where would he go? What would he do? He had no goal or plan, he had nothing.

"Alright" Mihael finally spoke.

* * *

Mihael sat wide awake in the back seat of a black Honda being too curious to sleep. He had just landed in Winchester, England; at least that's where Mr. Wammy told him they were heading to before they left on Wammy's private jet.

Mihael felt like a fraud as he snacked on expensive chocolate, dressed in new clothes and sat at the back seat of a sleek car when less than a day ago he was illegally on a train not having enough money to actually buy a ticket. Even though Mr. Wammy had constantly reassured him, Mihael couldn't help but feel that the devil would stop the car and Mr. Wammy would realize that Mihael was not fit for this life and throw him out of the car.

The car's sudden slow motion pulled Mihael out of his thoughts. Mihael saw a brick house with a lawn and roof, just like his own. No, he couldn't compare this house to his home in Slovenia. This house had a garden, multiple floors, glass stained windows and a gate but on top of all that it held itself with a sort of posh that he had never witnessed before.

Mr. Wammy opened the door for Mihael. Mihael exited the car offering Mr. Wammy a simply smile of gratitude; he had grown accustomed to Wammy's courtesy in the day he spent with him. They waked side by side through the gate towards the house's main door. On their way, Mihael saw children playing, reading and talking. It was odd. Mihael had expected the children to be studying and more mature, weren't they supposed to protégées of some sort. Though, he had never played ball with someone and it did look fun to him. Slowly some children stopped what they were doing and stared at them, pointing at him. Mihael was not bothered by the attention.

 _Let them know the competition, let them know what they're up against,_ Mihael thought. These children might have gotten better education since they have been here longer but he had experience. He had seen how horrible people can be, how gullible and deceiving they could be.

Once they entered the house, they were greeted by an old man that might as well be older that Wammy with all his stress and worry lines aging his face. The inside of the house was as elegant as the outside it had wooden floors, elegant furniture, a high arched ceiling and an extravagant chandelier. It looked very grand but also had a sense of comfort that Mihael could get used to.

The house was scattered with a few children constantly on the move but one child caught his eyes. It was a younger kid sitting on the floor putting together a puzzle. The kid's back was towards him and all that showed was the kid's light hair which enveloped the kid. The kid turned around giving Mihael his attention.

 _Anica,_ Mihael thought as tears of happiness glazed his eyes. The heavens had given him a second chance at being a big brother. They had brought back Anica.

The kid looked at him then blinked.

 _Wait, what? No!_ Mihael thought. Wasn't this the part where Anica's brown eyes would double in size and a smile would plaster on her face?

Realization hit him, this isn't Anica. Staring at him were gray eyes not brown. The kid was surrounded by white unruly hair not platinum blonde. The kid was putting together a blank white puzzle not a colorful one. In front of Mihael sat a cold boy only a couple of years younger than him.

There were so many differences between this boy and Anica but enough similarities to make it agonizing to stare at him. Just as he was undeservingly playing the role of a successor, the heavens had chosen someone to play his sister's role but thought it would be funny to do such horrible casting.

The boy turned back to his puzzle deeming Mihael as not interesting enough to hold his attention. The boy's very existence was a mockery to Mihael's and so Mihael hated him.

"Young boy" the old man in front of him said impatiently.

"What?" Mihael took his anger on the old man.

"What is your new name?" the old man said sternly not hiding the fact that he didn't appreciate Mihael's tone.

Mihael remembered that while he was still at Mr Wammy's center in Bosnia, Mr. Wammy had told him that he needed an alias, his past life would be forgotten and that he should figure out his new alias befor they reached Wammy's house. Though, flying on a plan for the first time and travelling to England occupied his mind leaving no room to think about an alias. He couldn't even think of one now as thoughts of his sister infected his mind.

Mihael looked back at the boy who was still working on his blank puzzle. The boy ignited hatred from Mihael but Anica made him calm, peacefull, mellow.

"Be Mello" he said remembering the advice Anica constantly gave him.

"Excuse me?" the old man said.

"I'm going to be Mello"

"Well then Mello, my name is Roger. I am the manager of Wammy's house when Wammy isn't present. Follow me to your room"

Mello followed Roger. As they passed by the boy, Mello stepped on the boy's puzzle leaving behind a large dark shoe mark. Mello could feel the boy's eyes glare at his back.

 _Good,_ Mello thought. _That will teach him not to ignore me._

Mello held his rosary. He once more had a purpose. He prayed this one won't destroy him just like the former one did.

* * *

 **I finally finished this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
